vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The World Forger
Summary The World Forger, real name Alpheus, is one of the three sons of Perpetua, created when she tore pieces from the Overvoid to shape into her children. He existed before the first version of the DC Multiverse was finished being created, and was made in order to populate the Orrery with universes, working in the World Forge within the Dark Multiverse. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A | 1-A Name: Alpheus, World Forger Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: 20 billion years from the perspective of the multiverse; exists completely beyond time Classification: The World Forger, First Son of Perpetua Powers & Abilities: |-| Within the Multiverse= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Immortality (Types 1 and 4), Creation and Conceptual Manipulation (Makes universes by creating form from idea and hammering everything into existence which contain entities like Nekron, the Life Entity and the New Gods; Created Barbatos), Physics Manipulation (Writes the rules for each reality he makes), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Created Hypertime), Space-Time Manipulation and Life Manipulation (Uses the Crisis Anvil to replace realities destroyed in Crises with new versions, transferring the life energies of those with a place in the new version of existence), Energy Manipulation (Altered Mxyzptlk's portal to allow the Justice League to go through; Can redirect universal energy), Life Force Absorption (Can absorb life force), Telepathy (Contacted Mxyzptlk from the Sixth Dimension), Mind Manipulation (Forced his way past Martian Manhunter's psychic defenses and held the League's minds captive; Could have ripped the League's minds apart and reshaped them), Illusion Creation (Can make images of light), Shapeshifting (Can transform by recreating others forms cell by cell), Teleportation (Can teleport himself and others), BFR (Can forcefully send others across dimensions), Law Manipulation (Wields the Dimensional Superstructure, which governs all things imaginable and unimaginable), Portal Creation (Can create portals), Empathic Manipulation (Can read feelings), Precognition (Can see every future possibilities), Limited Fusionism (Merged with his brothers), Enhanced Senses (Has sensed Perpetua launching a planet from Earth-44) Resistance to Telepathy (Disguised his real mind from Martian Manhunter), Antimatter Manipulation (He and his brothers can avoid being destroyed by antimatter) |-|True State= All previous abilities to a much greater degree, plus: Abstract Existence (Type 1), Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2), Large Size (Type 11), Non-Corporeal, Intangibility, Immortality (Type 10), Transduality, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Regeneration (Mid-Godly - Possesses the same regeneration as Mar Novu), Size Manipulation and Dimensional Travel (Can alter both his scale and pitch to enter lower dimensions and traverse the Multiverse) Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (Should be comparable to the Monitor and Anti-Monitor. He contains the energy of the Dark Multiverse, but lacks the power to shape it.) | Outerverse level (Is a direct fragment of the Overvoid, created by tearing a piece of it from the whole, Exist in the Sixth Dimension, a timeless realm beyond imagination and is at the top of everything even the Source Wall, Created a future version of the current Multiverse with its own version of the New Gods, Life Entity and its own Hypertime. Created the current Hypertime with his own hands.) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Should be comparable to the Monitor and Anti-Monitor) | Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Immeasurable | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Multiversal+ | Outerversal Durability: Multiverse level+ (Should be equal to his own power) | Outerverse level Stamina: Likely infinite (Should be comparable to his brothers, Mar Novu and Mobius) Range: Multiversal+ | Outerversal Standard Equipment: Hammer Intelligence: Likely Supergenius (Is intelligent enough to properly create all the laws of physics and rules of reality when making new universes) Weaknesses: The World Forger needs his hammer to forge things into existence and if weakened to the point he cannot strike his hammer with enough might to spark creation, the World Forger cannot create either unless he finds an alternative. Key: Within the Multiverse | True State Notes: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:DC Comics Category:Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Gods Category:Geniuses Category:Immortals Category:Creation Users Category:Law Users Category:Physics Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Life Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Energy Users Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Users Category:Illusionists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Beyond-Dimensional Beings Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Concept Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Hammer Users Category:Intangibility Users